Nobody Wake Me From This Dream
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Frontier, rated for a few swear words. It was suppose to be a holiday retreat, everyone finally getting to spend time with each other. It was suppose to be a time of friendship, a time of companionship…at time to catch up on what has been going on in


__

Author : Issa-Elven Maid

Fandom : Digimon, Frontier

Summary : It was suppose to be a holiday retreat, everyone finally getting to spend time with everyone else. It was suppose to be a time of friendship, a time of companionship…at time to catch up on what has been going on in each others lives. It would turn out to be the worse trip of their young lives. "Fate could be cruel…but I never expected her to be this cruel." "In the end, you never know when your time will be up…I guess my time was up now."

Genre : Supernatural/angst

A/N : Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi - 18 yrs old, 12th grade

Tomoki - 16 yrs old, 10th grade and just learned to drive (everyone stay off of the sidewalks!)

Junpei - 19 yrs old, 1st yr of college

The prologue takes place at the end of the story, and acts as an introduction for the beginning of the story. You're going to be looking through the eyes of the person that has met with the tragedy, but the question is…are they really dead? 

Disclaimer : I no own…I think that in and of itself says a lot. I am in no way associated with Digimon, in any shape or form. If you want to sue me, go right ahead but you won't get much. The only thing I own of value is a car and…um, no wait, you can't have that! That I will have to fight you for, and I must warn, my family deals in legalities. 

NOBODY WAKE ME FROM THIS DREAM

PROLOQUE : THE END OF THE BEGINNING

Ow. It was my first thought as I swam through the blackness that encompassed me. _Where am I? How did I get here? _Those were my second thoughts, questions that I didn't have the answers to. I glanced through the darkness, looking for something. anything familiar that would help me figure out where I was. I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. The darkness was all consuming.

"Come one, wake up!" I heard a voice through the darkness, but I couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to, or where it was coming from.

"Who are you? _Where _are you?" I screamed into the darkness, my voice echoing off of things unseen and reverberating back to me.

"Come on, wake up! You can't leave us, not now." A second voice said, muffled by the darkness. I didn't recognize this voice either, but something told me I should know each one of the voices and who they belonged to. It made my head hurt trying to place the voices with faces, with names. I couldn't do it, not right now at least.

"The snow is starting to fall faster," a third voice said.

"Where are you?" I screamed. _Why couldn't they hear me? _"Why can't I see you?" I asked softly, really not expecting an answer, and not surprised when I didn't receive one.

The darkness finally started to fade, begrudgingly giving into the light. I found myself staring up into an overcast sky with thick, large flakes falling down toward me. I didn't recognize this place, nor did I have a clue as to where I was.

"This isn't the time to play sick," someone said from below me.

I turned around and screamed, then felt myself flailing in midair. "What in the hell is going on here?" I screamed down at them. They didn't seem to hear me, their attention was diverted to something lying on the snow covered ground.

I glanced around, trying to figure out on my own exactly what was going on and how it had happened. Somehow, I was defying gravity and floating up above my friends, but they didn't seem to notice. I was a good forty feet or more above them, higher than even the highest tops of the trees. The snow was falling thickly, and I noticed for the first time that it was falling right through me.

__

Now, exactly, how is that possible? I mused to myself. I watched in silence as flake after flake fell right through me, not having the least bit of trouble passing right through me. _This really shouldn't be possible…should it?_

"Open your eyes damn it, this really isn't the time to play your version of sleeping beauty, you know?" One of my friends asked angrily. I could hear the concern in his voice though too.

__

What exactly is going on? I wondered silently to myself.

Floating gently down to the ground, I placed a foot against the snow hesitantly, and greatly to my dismay I discovered that the snow didn't compress beneath my weight. Taking in the surroundings, I discovered six snowmobiles sitting not far off. One of those snowmobiles looked like it had met with a tree or some other immovable object of some sort.

The chassis and one of the skis were completely mangled. The small plastic windshield was bent and broken in two. It looked like blood was splattered everywhere. _What happened? _ I wondered as I tried to recall what had occurred before I woke up in this…state.

I remembered Kouji and Kouichi traveling up front, ahead of the rest of the group. I had been lagging behind, my snowmobile seemed to have a habit of threatening to stall out. Takuya kept telling me it was because I wasn't giving it enough gas.

The next thing I remembered was a deep rumble of some sort and a cascade of snow and rocks bearing down on us, tumbling down the mountainside.

Then nothing. Absolute nothing…then the darkness.

I walked closer toward the group of my friends. They were huddled over something…or someone. _Is it me? Do I honestly want to walk closer and find out? _This was a question I really didn't want to know the answer to. I found my feet walking forward anyhow, of their own accord. Apparently I had no say in this matter.

I walked right through Kouji, he must have felt my presence for I noticed he shivered and pulled his ski jacket even closer to his body. He glanced over at his brother, but Kouichi was to busy staring down at the ground.

I noticed that Kouichi's hands were covered in red. _His blood…or my own? _I wondered silently to myself.

"Come on, wake the hell up!" I heard Takuya scream out in frustration. I turned my attention away from the twin brothers to look at Takuya. There were tears streaming down his face, as if he were impervious to the cold winds buffeting his body. 

I walked over toward him and placed my hand on his shoulder, but unlike Kouji, he didn't seem to notice my presence. He didn't even tremble the slightest. His eyes though, were riveted to the ground just in front of him.

I glanced down and screamed. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but it certainly had not been this. I stared down at my own body, covered in bright red blood.

"Your dying," someone said from behind me.

I whirled around, expecting to come face to face with one of the group. Instead I came face to face with a dark haired Angel. Her wings were swept out behind and above her, keeping the snow from coming in contact with her body, pretty much like an umbrella. Her whiskey brown eyes stared intently at me.

"I'm…I'm dying?" I finally managed to get out beyond the lump that had formed in my throat.

She did not utter a word, but simply nodded her head in answer.

"I'm not dead then?"

"No, not yet. It depends on your friends whether or not you'll survive this ordeal." She answered as a small gust of wind caught her dark hair and billowed it around her till it finally released her hair and left the brown wisps fall softly once again down her back. "You're survival will depend entirely upon them."

Her brown eyed gaze turned ever so slightly to regard the group in question.

__

Well, this is just the introduction to the beginning, er rather, the ending of the story. If you'd like to find out what happened and who might die, let me know. The story is basically already completed in a rough outline that just needs to be edited and typed up. Though, I will forewarn you, you won't find out till near the end who will possibly die. Let me know what you think.

Oh, by the way, this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Digimon fic. I'm not going to ask you to be kind in reviews, I expect to be told exactly what you think of the story, but I will warn that flames are not appreciated, constructive criticism on the other hand is appreciated as long as you point out what was wrong and how it can be fixed, just telling me that the story sucks…well, if that's all you have to say, do I really look like I care? I laugh at most flames and then feed them to my pet dragon, Silvara.

Oh, and if you do insist on flaming and not leaving a name expect me to use your flame as fodder in a following chapter…if you are kind enough to leave a name, just expect me to use your flame as fodder to, the only difference is that it'll be personalized directly to you. I also like to criticize back.


End file.
